My Experience On Trying To Break An Imprint
by Men's Dormitory
Summary: Violet moves to La Push with the love of her life back in her old life. Jacob is in love with Bella and promises that he will not imprint on anyone. What happens when he imprints on her? Both people are trying to break their imprint, but what happens when she succeeds? Read to find out!
1. The Imprint

Moving to La Push wasn't what I wanted at all. I was perfectly happy living in sunny Miami. My mother decided we needed to get away from this city. It was full of drugs, violence, and heartache. My sister Alexandra was hospitalized from overdosing from a mixture of heroine and meth. My mother wanted to get away from all of it, so now we are being forced to go to a little place called La Push where my uncle lived. The problem is, I'm going to be leaving my fiancé back in Miami. I was only 17, but my boyfriend of 3 years proposed to me. My mother still had custody of me and I was still forced to move to La push. She argued that if we really loved each other then being away for one year wouldn't hurt our marriage. So here I was unpacking at my uncles house.

"Violet you okay?" My sister asked as she jumped onto my new bed.

"No… I miss Ryan. He's not going to be sleeping next to me anymore," I frowned. He always slept next to me. This move was going to be hard on me.

"How are you doing?" I asked my sister.

"I feel clean. New life, yah know?" She smiled at me. She was 16 years old and a little off the wagon.

"I'm glad! Don't mess up this second chance," I said rolling my eyes at her while she strolled out of my room.

I lay on my bed depressed. I had school tomorrow. I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. "Say something I'm giving up on you…" I heard my phone ring. I instantly jumped up and attacked my phone. I knew it was Ryan.

"Hello!" I said excited.

"Hey babe, I miss you…" He sighed.

"I miss you too…" I said depressed.

"How's La Push?" He asked.

"I just got here…. It's nothing like Miami. It's not sunny… it's cold… and you're not on my bed!" I pouted. I heard him laugh on the phone.

"Don't worry babe, soon you'll be back in my arms."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

"Alright baby. I have school tomorrow. I'll text you tomorrow." I sighed.

I hung up the phone. I closed my eyes for the following day.

The next day I woke up with a headache. I got up and started the horrible day. The first thing I did was check my phone. There it was. It was always there. "Good Morning!" from Ryan. I smiled and texted back "Good Morning C:"

I went toward my closet and grabbed my blue jeggings. I had a big butt so regular jeans didn't really fit me well. I grabbed a green shirt with my long green heels to match my shirt. I loved wearing heels. It was like wearing sandals to me. I brushed my short brown hair and put on some eyeliner and red lipstick. I looked at my appearance. I never liked how I looked. I was short and a little chunky. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Are you ready Alex?" I shouted throughout the house.

"Yessssssss!" I heard her scream as she ran down the stairs.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" I shouted to her as I shoved her into my Nissan.

We drove to our new High School called La Push High. It was a little high school, nothing like the school I used to go too. I was a Junior while my sister was a Sophomore. We got out of the car and walked toward the school. We went into the office and grabbed our schedule.

"Ohh I have dance first!" My sister said excitedly and rushed away. I looked at my schedule.

"Ugh… What the hell? Pre-calculus?" I muttered as I walked towards the room number.

I opened the door and looked around. There was only a couple of students.

"Hi, my name is Violet," I told the teacher.

"Oh you're the new student!" The teacher said standing up from his desk. "Class! We have a new student. Her name is Violet." He said introducing me. I just smiled.

"You can sit anywhere," He said sitting back to his desk.

I nodded my head and looked around the room. I didn't know who anyone was. All the tables were full but I did see one table where a large guy was sleeping. That's perfect! I liked sleeping too! I walked toward his table and sat next to him. He didn't even move. The students were doing some kind of work on the board and I wasn't told what to do so I took out my phone and texted Ryan.

"Ryaaaaaan! I'm in precalculus!" I sent to him. In 2 minutes, my phone vibrated.

"Haaaa! I'm in Band!" I shook my head.

"Save me! I'm sitting next to a sleeping guy" I sent laughing.

"Poke him! :P" He sent back.

I laughed hard… Maybe too hard… the sleeping guy woke up.

"Who's that?!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry! I laughed too hard" I said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had a long night… I'm jake!"

"I'm Violet" I said looking up to him.

At that moment, my heart stopped. At that very moment, I forgot about everyone in the room. It was just me and him. I felt happy, excited, scared, lost, and so much other emotions. What was happening to me?

"Oh no… " He said upset. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw that he was upset. "I got to go!" He said scared and ran off.

What just happened?

So this is my very first fanfic! Please comment and tell me if you like it C:


	2. Confused

I watched him rush out of class. Where was he going? Why did he leave so fast? I felt my phone ring and I instantly knew it was Ryan. I looked at my phone and saw a text from him.

"Babeeee! I'm hungry :c" I shook my head and laughed. I love Ryan. I don't know why I felt that way when I looked at that other guy, but I shook it off and continued my day.

The bell rang. I went to my next class: History. I introduced myself once again to the teacher and he introduced me to the class. I sat next to him this time. I looked around the class and noticed that I was the only… pale person here. Even though I was from Miami, I was extremely white. Honestly, I hated the sun. I had a slight case of OCD, and I hated the idea of having tanning lines. So I didn't go to the beach much, and I wore lots of long sleeves and shades.

"So are you going to give me any books?" I asked the history teacher.

"Nah I just do powerpoints," he said while looking at his computer and typing vigorously.

"What are you working on?" I asked him.

"I'm writing a book and I was recently inspired. I have to write everything before it leaves my mind," He said while sticking his tongue. I love history! He peaked my interest.

"So whatcha writing?" I asked staring at his screen.

"I'm writing about the history of La Push. We have all these crazy legends and superstitions!" He said excitedly. I guess I was the only person who's ever asked him about what he was writing.

"Let me read it one day," I smiled at him. He nodded and continued writing his book.

I waited for the bell to ring to go to lunch. I was starving! The bell finally rang and I hurried to the cafeteria. I looked around to find my sister. I got in the lunch line and waited for her. I grabbed my tray, and I still couldn't find her. I looked around and sat at an empty table. My eyes wondered around. I wanted to see him. Where was Jake? He wasn't anywhere.

"HEY SIS!" My sister screamed and sat next to me.

"Oh hey! How was class?" I asked.

"It was soooo great! The people here rocks! I even found out where the dope is at!" She said happily. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she already found weed.

"Alex. Come on, you promised mom…."

"I know! I was just kidding…" She said biting her lips. I knew she wasn't kidding.

"ALEX! Come over here!" a group of friends shouted.

"You already have friends?" I asked her.

"Of course! I'm the shit!" She smiled. I sighed. I was the loser big sister?

"Alright. Get out of my face," I told her while I bit into my apple. She got up and ran off with her group of friends. She moved on fast. I looked around the cafeteria too see if Jake would show up, and there he was. He was sitting in a table full of large people. They were laughing and eating, but Jake was sitting at the edge staring at his food. I bit my nails; I wanted to go talk to him, but I knew I shouldn't. I felt an urge to sit next to him. I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder. I wanted to cuddle in his arms and I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way. I took out my phone. I was going to call Ryan and get Jake out of my mind!

Jake P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table. Everyone was there as always and I slipped in and sat at the edge. I looked up to catch a glimpse at the new girl… Violet. There she was, sitting next to a younger girl. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? And more importantly… why did I imprint with her?

"Jake, what's wrong?" Seth asked me.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said staring at Violet. She had grabbed her phone and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Did you hear about the new girls?" Quil asked.

"I think I've met one…." I said look towards Quil.

"Yeah! I've heard they moved from Miami!" Embry said excited.

Miami? They're from Miami? Who the hell moves from Miami to La Push?

"So how's Bella?" Seth asked. Paul groaned.

"Why do you have to ask about the leech lover?" Paul growled.

"I was just wondering how she was doing…. I know she's a leech lover, but she had a hard time…." He said pouting.

I smiled. Bella. She was my one and only. I knew she didn't really love Edward. She was infatuated. If she really loved Edward then she would have never gotten attached to me.

"Bella is fine. She's coming over today!" I smiled. I loved when she came over. My world was perfect when she was around. I wasn't going to let this imprint get in the way of our love.

"Jake move on! She doesn't love you!" Paul angrily told him.

"Shut your face!" I growled at him.

"Hey are you Jake?" a girl voice rang on my left ear. I turned my head.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"Hi! I'm Alexandra… Alex for short! Ummm…. I want to learn how to drive and I'm not trusted with our house car. Can you teach me? I mean…. EVERYONE says you're the only person that can teach monkey how to drive… so please?" I looked at the girl dumbfounded. She wanted me to teach her how to drive? Only a couple of people actually drove at La Push. Driving wasn't really a big thing over here, but I didn't want to be mean to her.

"Umm sure… I'll teach you how to drive. We'll do it tomorrow though because I'm booked for today," I told the girl. She grew a big smile.

"Yaaaaaay! Thanks okay!" She squeaked and skipped back to her friends.

Violet came back inside putting her phone back into her pocket and wiping away remaining tears with her fingers. I felt my imprint rage. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. I wanted to wipe her tears from her face and kiss her cheek. I wanted to know what was wrong with her and what could be so bad that she was crying. I watched as she threw away her tray and sat back down at her seat. She kept biting her nails. Something was hurting her and it was hurting me watching her like that. The bell rang and she quickly got up and left the cafeteria. I got up and followed her but it was too late. She disappeared into the halls and into a class. I guess I'll see her tomorrow….

Okay! Second Chapter! Please comment! C:


	3. A Real Life Vampire

I quickly went to my next class. I made sure all my tears were wiped from my face. I can't believe Ryan could be that stupid and irresponsible.

Flash back to the conversation.

"I'm failing math!" Ryan screamed on the phone.

"Why are you failing math? You're really good at it," I asked him confused.

"I'm not failing the assignments… It's the homework. I don't do it," he stated.

"Then just do your freaking homework dude!"

"I try… it's just… when I pick up the homework, it's just not in me"

"You're going to fail math… does that not give you the alert to start doing your homework?" I said getting frustrated.

"I guess, I got some bad news though…" he sighed through the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"Since I'm failing math…. My mom is going to take away the phone." I felt my blood boil.

"REALLY RYAN? You know I don't live anywhere near you and now you can't even do your homework for the sake of our relationship?"

"I'm sorry. I guess this conversation is over."

"Ryan what the hell do you mean over?"

-Click-

Return to current story.

I can't believe he just decided to end our conversation. Did he not care about talking to me? Besides the fact that his mother was going to prohibit him from talking to me, he acted like I was nothing to him.

My final class was Chemistry. I quickly hurried to a random chair. I wasn't sure if anyone sat there, but it didn't matter. The final bell rang and everyone was walking into the class.

"Hey! You're sitting on my seat." A voice rang. I looked up too see a huge guy.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said quickly while getting up. The guy laughed loudly.

"It's okay, you can sit there," he said while sitting on the next seat. "I'm Paul by the way," the guy said.

"Oh hi, I'm Violet," I told him while smiling.

"Are you the new girl?" he asked.

"I guess. I mean, I just moved from Miami."

"Wow! Miami? You don't seem like you moved from Miami. You're too white!" He laughed. I laughed along.

"Yeah I know. I hate the sun. You look more from Miami then I do."

Paul was a really nice guy. I enjoyed talking to him. He was the first person to actually strike a conversation with me at this school. I then remembered that he was sitting at the same table as Jake was.

"Hey, I have a question…" I asked him.

"Sure! Anything."

"Well umm, I just wanted to know about Jake," I told him while biting my nails.

"What about him?"

"Well I don't know, he was just strange when I met him."

"Well he's just Jake. He's a leech-Lo-… I mean… He's just a brat…" He growled.

"Oh, it's fine. Forget I asked," I said.

Time passed by and finally the last bell rang. I said goodbye to Paul and rushed towards my car. I sat in the car and played the radio while I waited for my sister. I expected her to take long so I put the air on and jammed out to Panic! At the Disco. After 20 minutes, she finally arrived too my car. She happily slipped in my car and we drove quietly in my car. We got to my house and she happily got out of my car and ran inside the house. I locked my door and slowly went inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted throughout the house.

"Hey, your moms not home. She went to go look for a job," my uncle shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh okay…" I sighed while going to my room.

I dropped my bag in my room. La push wasn't anything like my home. I sat down at my bed and turned on my Playstation 3. I was trying to decide whether I should watch Netflix or play Minecraft, but then I realized… this isn't Miami. There was a new world out there to explore. I don't know what exactly La Push was. I grabbed my jacket and put on my sneakers. I grabbed my long board and went downstairs.

"I'll be back later!" I shouted to my uncle.

I walked outside and had no idea where to do. I put my long board on the road and started long boarding. All I saw was trees, dirt, and water. I got off my long board and walked towards the forest. I haven't been in a forest and I was honestly scared of wild animals, but damn… it was truly beautiful. I took out my phone and took pictures of everything. I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I saw something sparkling in the distance and I walked towards it. Big mistake! I should have been running away from it. I saw a human attack a hiker. I gasped loudly and ran the direction I came from, but it was too late. The thing stared at me with big red eyes and ran towards me.

"GET AWAY FUCKING DEMON!" I shouted and hit the thing in their head. My hand hurt! It felt like I hit a rock. He laughed.

"Stupid humans. This is why we were meant to eat the lower life," the thing said while showing its fang. What the hell? Please don't tell me this is an actual life vampire. I screamed loudly. I've seen movies before. This wasn't going to end good. I closed my eyes and waited to die, but nothing happened. I didn't die and I wasn't bitten. I opened my eyes and he wasn't on me anymore; a huge wolf pinned him down.

"Oh my God! THANK YOU WOLF!" I shouted and ran. I ran out of the forest, put my long board back on the road, and skated back home. That was a freaking vampire! Or maybe it was one of those crazy people that thought they were vampires. I didn't want to think about what I just saw. I got back home and ran to my sister's room.

"I do not want to see you anywhere near the forest, got it?!" I told her. She looked at me crazy.

"Okay," she said looking at my weirdly. I went back to my room and took a shower. I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I laid my head on my pillow and shook the idea of vampire actually existing out of my mind. Thank god a wolf saved me though. At least now I know to stay away from the forest.


	4. The Ring

Jake P.O.V

After school Embry, Quil, and I went to the parking lot. Embry and Quil were having a discussion about how it didn't make sense that a tomato would be a fruit when it looked more like a vegetable. My eyes searched the parking lot for Violet and there she was. I noticed her features and she looked nothing like My Bella. She was extremely short and thick. Bella was tall and lean. She had short brown hair while Bella had long chocolate hair. She was the exact opposite of Bella and still my heart was pulling me towards her.

"Jake what do you think?" Quil asked me.

"What?" I asked. I was not paying attention at all to their conversation.

"Why are you staring at that car?" Embry asked.

"Nothing, I blanked out…" I said while getting on my rabbit. "I'll see you guys later. I have to get to Sam's early. I have to patrol with Leah," I said making a sour face. Leah wasn't pleasant to patrol with.

I drove away and went straight to Sam's house where Leah was already waiting.

"Took you long enough," she snarled.

"Hi to you too," I said while rolling my eyes. Sam walked into the room.

"I need both of you to stay focus! We are having an increase of vampires crossing to our side of the border and we need to kill them before they get out of hand." I nodded my head. Ever since that Leech came back to Forks, there has been an increase of leeches. Leah and I went outside and transformed into wolves.

_**"Alright, I'll head north and you can go south,"** _I thought in my mind.

_**"Mhmm…"**_

I ran north and sniffed out for any leeches, but couldn't detect anything. I kept patrolling until I reached all the way north. No sign of leeches. I kept patrolling the area for 2 hours and still didn't smell anything.

_**"Alright Leah, we can head home now."**_

I ran south towards Sam's house until leech smell traveled into my nostril. I growled, I had found a leech. I ran toward the direction of the smell.

"GET AWAY FUCKING DEMON!" I heard and recognized the voice instantly. It was Violet! My heart started racing and I ran even faster.

_**"Jake I'm going towards you now!"** _Leah said when she felt me panicking. I had to get to her. I can't let her get hurt. I sprinted through the trees until I saw a leech on top of Violet. I growled and jumped on the leech. I pinned him down to the floor so Violet can run.

"Oh my God! THANK YOU WOLF!" She screamed. She wasn't even scared at the fact that there was now a giant wolf. I watched her run off and get on her long board.

"Get off of me dog!" the leech snarled. I growled and bit him in the shoulder.

_**"I'm here Jake!"**_ Leah thought and bit him on his head. We ripped apart his body. My heart kept racing. He had almost killed Violet. She was new to La Push and didn't know the dangers of this place.

_**"Jake, calm down!"** _Leah shouted. I was still very upset and anxious. I thought about the first time I saw her and how innocent she is to this world. She had to be somehow informed.

_**"Jake, did you imprint on that girl?"**_ Leah asked. I just remembered that Leah could see everything I was thinking.

_**"It's none of your business Leah."**_

_**"Fine,"**_ she puffed. We ran back to Sam and told him there was another victim attacked by a leech.

"This is the 3rd person attacked this month," Sam said frustrated. "Victoria must be attracting them."

I shook my head. I had no clue what was up with all the vampires, but I was going to kill every last one of them.

"Jacob?" A sweet voice said. I knew instantly it was my Bella.

"Yes Bella?" I said turning around and taking her beautiful features. She was perfect in every way possible.

"I missed you so much!" She said while running into my arms. Her hair smelled good and I loved the way she looked so fragile in my arms.

"I missed you too," I said while putting my face in her hair. This is where I was supposed to be.

"I just went patrolling and there as another vampire," I saw her face turned shocked.

"Another one?" She asked frightened.

"Yeah but its' okay because I killed it and it's not going to get anywhere near you." There was a pang in my heart. They weren't near her but they almost killed Violet. I started shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Just a little sick," I lied to her.

"Jake, I know wolves don't get sick," she said seriously. I laughed.

"I know. Just the idea of leeches bother me," I lied to her again. She just smiled and laughed it off.

"Alrighty then. Let's hang out!" I smiled. A day with Bella; Perfect.

The next day

Regular P.O.V

It was a new day and it was another day of school. I put the idea of vampires out of my head. He was probably some creepy cannibal… which freaked me out a little more because cannibals were dangerous too!

"Come on Alex!" I shouted. Alexandra ran downstairs. She looked extremely slutty wearing some booty shorts, with ugg boots, and a tube top.

"Where are you going looking like that?" I asked her. She just giggled.

"I'm going to school," she laughed. I didn't know how she could dress like that.

"Get in the car booger," I sighed at her.

We drove to school and got there early. My sister ran out of my car and towards her new group of friends. I slowly made my way too math. I knew I was going to see Jake today. My heart started racing as I walked towards my class. When I opened the door, the class was still empty. I sat in my seat and pulled out my phone. No texts today. Ryan phone was taken away for sure, but I still texted him good morning. I bit my nails waiting for the bell to ring.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

There you go. My heart started racing again thinking about him coming through the door. I didn't know what to do or how to act casual so I just put my head down pretending I was asleep. I heard people walk in and finally I heard the seat next to me being pulled out.

"Look who's sleeping now," the voice laughed. I was pretending to wake up.

"I had a bad night," I lied. He started shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine…" I said looking at him weirdly.

The rest of the class we were quiet. I bit my lips and he played with his thumbs. I didn't know what to tell him or how to strike a conversation. I felt his eyes look at me though.

"Is that a ring?" He asked.

"Yeah it is," I smiled. He picked up my hand, looking at my finger. My heart started racing and I felt all the blood rush to my face. His hands were big and mines fitted right into them. I looked at him and I saw his eyes turn to sadness. I quickly pulled my hand away. I felt my heart break. He looked away from me and dropped my hands. He didn't talk to me anymore.


	5. Cliff Diving

Yayyyyy! Chapter 5! I know this story is going by slow but I like long stories that develop the character C: Reviews would be nice tho 3

Jacob P.O.V

She had a ring?! She has a serious boyfriend. Well then that's great. Now I can just ignore my imprint and stay committed to Bella. There is no need for me to be talking too or even be imprinted to a woman who has a fiancé. I was happy that I could stay faithful to my beautiful Bella, but for some reason I was angry and uncomfortable. I couldn't even talk to her anymore because I felt if I talked to her, I would say something I shouldn't.

The final bell rang and I walked towards my rabbit.

"Jaaaaake!" I heard my name being screamed behind me. It was that girl from the cafeteria.

"Hey Jake, I'm ready for my driving lessons!" I looked at the girl from top to bottom. She was showing more skin then what she was supposed to. I scratched the back of my head.

"Umm alright," I said awkwardly.

"Okay, hold on. Let me tell my sister I'm leaving with you," she smiled. I watched her leave and walk towards Violet's car. Wait… Hold on… She's Violet sister?

Violet P.O.V

I was sitting in my car upset and wanting to go home and sleep. I don't know why Jake's reaction hurt me so much, but it did. To make things even worse, I haven't gotten anything from Ryan. I slouched in my car listening to My Chemical Romance waiting for Alex to arrive at the car.

"Violet, I'm going to get driving lesson from that Hunky Jacob Black kid. I'll be home later!" My sister said by the window. My jaw dropped. That's why she was dressed like a huge slut.

"Wait what? Did you ask me for permission!?" I shouted at her. She looked down.

"No, but he said yes," She smiled. I got out of the car.

"Let me talk to him first."

We walked towards Jake's rabbit where he was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Jake, I heard you were giving my sister driving lessons…" he nodded his head. "Don't let anything happen to her and don't touch her either." I don't know why I said that. My sister could take care of herself, but I really didn't want to think that they would be doing anything.

"Why would I touch her?" He growled at me. I bit my nails.

"She's my little sister and I worry about her especially because of her appearance!"

"Okay, bye Violet!" She shouted while pushing my away from Jacob's car. The fact that he was giving her driving lessons, urked me. He didn't talk to me, but would give her driving lessons? That didn't make any sense. I angrily walked back to my car.

"Hey Violet!" Paul smiled while grabbing my shoulders. "Are you doing anything today?" he asked.

"Not really. I was going to go home and drown myself in Netflix…"

"Well would you like to hang out with me and some other friends?" He asked. I thought about it and finally agreed. I did need some friends.

Paul got in his car and drove off. I got inside my car and followed him. We arrived at a cliff where 2 other guys and a girl was there waiting.

"Hey Paul! Who's the girl?" the girl asked.

"This is Violet. Violet meet Seth, Jared, and Leah," Paul said while pointing at each person.

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

"So we cliff diving or what?" Leah asked. I looked at Paul. He didn't tell me anything about cliff diving. Paul looked at me.

"Shut up Leah. I forgot to ask…. Can you swim?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah I could swim. I've just never been cliff diving. Miami only has beaches and like random bodies of water," I laughed.

"Alright good! Leah can you get her something to wear?" Paul asked. She nodded and took off towards the water. I watched as she spread her arms out and dived in.

"Oh my… That's far down," I gulped.

"It's okay Vi. Want to jump with me?" Seth asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Come on bro!" Jared screamed and dived in along with Paul. Seth looked at me.

"I'm ready when you're ready." I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Ready." He took my hand and we dived into the ice cold water. I screamed loud.

"Why didn't anyone warn me this water is cold!" They all laughed.

"It's not really cold for us," Paul laughed. I laughed too.

After we finished cliff diving, Leah brought me fresh clothes.

"I'll bring these back washed," I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Thanks."

"I had a lot of fun. We should do this again," I smiled at the group.

"It was nice to meet you," Seth said hugging me. "You should start sitting with us at school."

"Maybe," I winked at him. "Alright. Until next time!" I said while walking to my car and heading home. Alex should be at home by now. It was already 5pm. I rushed home.

"Hey, is anyone home?" I shouted.

"Sweety, I'm in the kitchen!" I heard my mom shout. I walked towards the kitchen where I saw her making dinner.

"Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Mashed potatoes, corn, and steaks." I sighed. I loved that combination of food.

"Where were you today?" She asked me.

"MOM! I went cliff diving! I jumped off a cliff and into the waters!" My mom looked at me like I was crazy. "It was super awesome!" She shook her head.

"Okay… Where's your sister?" she asked. My mood instantly dropped. "She's getting driving lessons," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why the attitude?" my mom asked.

"It's nothing mom. I'm just a little upset. Anyways, did you find a job?" I asked.

"Yeah, I actually did," She smiled. "I got a job at a Diner. It's really cute and the customer's aren't mean like in Miami," she laughed.

"I'm glad mom," I smiled at her.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"That must be her…" I groaned and walked towards the door. I opened the door and there was Alex holding Jacob's hand. There was a pang in my heart. So he's going for my sister?

"Violet, can Jake stay for dinner?" She smiled.

"I don't know if mom cooked enough," I said staring right a Jake. He looked at my eyes and turned away. "Sure he can stay," mom said coming out of the kitchen. "Great…" I sighed rolling my eyes. Alex and Jake walked inside the house. I went straight upstairs. I'm not staying with them; Netflix time.


	6. A Hug

Jake P.O.V

I didn't mean to be holding Violet sister's hand. She had grabbed it and pulled me towards her house, but I wanted Violet to see to get a reaction out of her. Now that I saw the pain in her eyes, I regret it. I shouldn't be hurting her just because she was claimed.

"I'm going to take a shower now," her sister told me while winking at me. I nodded at her. "If you get lonely, my sister's room is up there!" she smiled while pointing at a room.

I watched skip up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat on the couch playing with my thumbs. What was I doing here anyways? I shouldn't be here anyways, but my wolf side told me otherwise. I looked at the room and contemplating going in her room. I looked around the room. My wolf side couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went towards Violet room.

Violet P.O.V

I lay on my bed and turned on my PS3. I clicked on the Netflix app and looked at my choices of movies and show. I stopped at Breaking Amish. That looked pretty interesting. I was addicted to anything on TLC. I got comfortable putting my pillow under my arm and watching up to the television.

"Hey, may I come in?" I heard Jacob's voice. I looked towards my door and there was his head peaking out.

"Umm, sure…" I automatically said. He gave me a big goofy smile and came into my room. "Make yourself comfortable." Jacob immediately started taking off his shoes and got on my bed.

"What are you watching?" he asked me.

"I'm watching a show called Breaking Amish."

"What are Amish?" He asked me. I looked at him dumbfounded.

"You don't know what Amish is? It's those people who live without electricity and base their whole life on farming and religion."

"Ohhhh that's cool!" He said while lying next to me and watching television.

Jacob and I watched an episode before Alex came into the room.

"Hey Jacob, I'm done!" She squealed. Jacob looked back at me.

"Umm, I'm going to stay here to finish watching this," he said carefully. Alex looked at me. She did not look happy at all.

"Fine," she slammed my door.

"She'll be okay," I laughed.

Jacob and I bonded over Breaking Amish. It was incredible. I learned so much about him like his full name is Jacob Black, he's a mechanic, and that he lives with his dad. I told him my full name, Violet Rodriguez, my life in Miami, and my obsession with video games and animes. Talking to Jacob felt so right. We talked for hours. We were so into each other's world that we didn't notice how close we were. Our faces were inches apart and they weren't even talking anymore; they were whispering.

"I have a question," he whispered.

"Sure."

"So who's your boyfriend?" He asked. I felt a punch in my stomach. I knew my face looked guilty.

"His name is Ryan," I whispered. "We've been together for 3 years and it's pretty serious," I regretted those words.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend too," he said quickly. "Her name is Isabella Swan, and she extremely beautiful," he spat. I bit my lips. That bothered me completely. I sighed deeply.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard my mother shout. I got up the bed and signaled Jacob to follow me. He quickly got up and followed me downstairs.

We walked into the kitchen where my sister was already waiting.

"Hey peeps!" My sister smiled excited when we made our way to the table. Jacob sat next to her.

"Okay guys, you can serve yourselves," my mom said while passing out the plates to us. She served her plate and sat next to me. I attacked the food next. "Don't be shy," she said while laughing at an awkward Jacob.

"I eat a lot so I'm waiting for everyone to grab what they can," he laughed.

"It's okay. We don't judge," my mom smiled. Jacob had a big smile and served himself a huge plate of food. He was not kidding. I literally saw him attack his plate.

After dinner, we put our plates in the sink.

"It's your turn to do dishes," I told Alex. She whined. "Reaaaaally?"

"Yes. Now go. You know mom's tired," I told her. She puffed and went into the kitchen to do dishes. I followed Jacob out.

"The food was great. Can you tell your mom?" He said awkwardly. I nodded my head. Jacob and I stood outside my house.

"Why does those clothes seem familiar?" Jacob asked staring at me. I laughed.

"Umm... You know Leah right? Well these are her clothes." He looked at me confusingly.

"How do you know Leah?" He said getting a little angry.

"Well, I hung out with Paul today. We went cliff diving and Leah gave me her clothes since mines were wet," I told him. Jacob literally started shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked while grabbing his arm. He was extremely hot in temperature.

"Paul took you cliff diving!" He shouted while shaking harder.

"Jake, relax. Why are you shaking?" I asked looking at him weirdly.

"That's dangerous! You could of gotten hurt! Doesn't he know any better!" He ranted. I didn't know what to do. He was shaking and I felt his blood boil.

"You could of died Violet! Those waves are strong and you could of hit your head on a rock!" He continued. I bit my nails and felt my chest getting heavy. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of... I hugged him.

"Please relax," I pouted.

That stopped his shaking instantly. He looked down at me and hugged me back. His arms were so warm and I felt like I was hugging a huge bear. I felt safe and absolutely perfect.

"Violet..." he sighed. I sighed back taking in his smell.

"I'm not mad anymore," he promised me while hugging me more tightly. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told me while leaving my front porch. My heart ached.

"Bye..." I whispered while I watched drive away. I went back into my house and straight into my room. I grabbed my phone and laid on my bed. I had 3 text messages from my best friend Gigi.

"Vi!"

"Please answer me!"

"I got bad news..."

I rolled my eyes. She was probably going to tell me something like she broke her heel. I disregarded the text messages. I turned off the lights and went to sleep. A couple of hours later, my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone groggily. It was Ryan. I wasn't excited to talk to him. I actually wanted to just ignore his call and go back to sleep, but I didn't. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Violet," he slurred.

"Ryan, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"How are you talking to me? I thought your phone got taken away?" I asked.

"No, I was just ignoring you."

I looked at my phone. Did he really just say that?

"Why I asked?"

"So I don't feel guilty."Guilty? Why would he feel guilty? "I said too much! Opps byeeee," he slurred. He was drunk? Really? He was back to drinking? I guess it's true what they say. When you're with a person, they're on their best behavior but once you look away, they show their real colors. It's funny cause I wasn't the slightest upset. My stomach still had butterflies when I hugged Jacob. I put my phone on the desk and tucked myself in. I was going to see Jacob tomorrow morning.


	7. The Other Woman

**Thanks for the review C: Made my day! Here comes the next chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

I woke up, extremely excited to see Jake. I almost left Alex at the house. I rushed to school and made my way to Math class. I was always earlier then everyone one. I sat at the same seat and patiently waited for the bell ring.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone was entering. I looked down at my desk, so it wasn't obvious that I was waiting for him.

"Hey Violet!" I heard Jakes voice. I smiled up to him.

"Hey Jake! How was your sleep?" I asked him making casual conversation.

"Not so good. I had a lot of homework," he said while rubbing his eyes.

"I slept good," I smiled. My phone vibrated.

"Good Morning." It was from Ryan. I looked at my phone confusingly.

Jacob stared at me while I read the message.

"GM," I texted back.

"Who you texting?" Jacob asked.

"No one Important," I told him while biting my nails.

"You sure?"He asked. I nodded my head. My phone vibrated again.

"Babe, I love you," he texted me. I ignored the text message. It didn't feel right anymore.

During Math, we did a couple of problems from the book and spent the rest of the class goofing around. Jake and I took a bunch of pictures and put it on Instagram. Jacob didn't know what instagram was, heck he didn't even have a cell phone. He used his house phone. It was funny how different our lives were. I told him that I keep in touched with all my friends in Miami by posting pictures each day. After posting the pictures, I scrolled down my IG to see everyone else's pictures. Jacob was sitting extremely close to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I kept scrolling like I wasn't totally oozing in my chair. We scrolled through the weirdest pictures, the typical female selfies, and animals pictures. I kept scrolling until I reached a picture of Ryan holding a females hand and holding her in his arms. I swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked feeling my body tense up.

"Umm… Yeah. That's Ryan." I heard Jacob grunt.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think he should be holding her like that," he told me. I shook my head.

"No he shouldn't be," I said while breathing out.

I went to my messages and texted him.

"So why are you holding that girl?" I texted frustrated. Jacob was just holding me. I waited for his reply. Finally my phone vibrated.

"What girl?" I knew he was going to play stupid.

"The girl on IG!" He didn't reply after. I felt the tear build up in my eyes. I got up and walked towards the teacher.

"I need a minute…" I told him and walked out. I ran towards my car and cried. He was doing this to me again. I turned on my car and put on Paramore in the car to make me feel better. I curled up in my car singing the lyrics of the song.

"I think we're having an emergency. If you thought I'll breath then you were wrong, cause I won't stop holding on," I whispered while crying into my arm.

"Violet, I'm sorry," I heard Jacob said as he climbed into my car. I quickly wiped my tears from my face.

"For what?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know how you feel," I whispered into my hair. I scoffed.

"How do you know how I feel? You have Isabella, and she's perfect remember?" I snapped on him. I saw him flinch.

"She's not as perfect as I made her seem."

"Yeah well, this is the 3rd time he does this to me. Ryan and I have dated since middle school. When we graduated and went to highschool, we went to two different schools. We were fine, but he started acting fishy and he broke up with me. The very next day he called me and apologized. We got back together. 3 weeks later I was on Facebook and he had pictures of him and a girl kissing at the park. I broke up with him for a year, but I really loved him and we got back together. Then he cheated on me with a girl that went to my school. I felt like a fool! But I took him back and now he's doing it again?" I cried remembering all the betrayals. I was always faithful to him. I always forgave him and never brought it up.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob said while biting his lips. "He doesn't deserve you," He said while hugging me. I kept crying in his arms. I felt safe, but I knew I shouldn't be in them. He was Isabella's boyfriend and If I enjoyed it too much then I would be the other girl. I pushed him off.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be here," I saw him winced.

"Fine," he growled and left my car. I was left in the car upset. After hours passed, I finally got out of my car. It was lunch time and I was hungry. I made my way towards the cafeteria and got in line. I grabbed a tray and filled it up with food. When I got out of the line, I looked around. I saw Paul and Seth, but Jacob was there and I didn't want to get anyone uncomfortable, so I sat at an empty table.

"Viooooolet!" I heard someone shout. I ignored it.

"Viooolet!" I heard again. I ignored it once again. Then I felt something hit me. I turned around and saw a carrot on the floor.

"Who the hell hit me with a carrot?" I asked. I saw Paul laugh. "Not funny," I grumbled. Seth started walking towards me and sat next to me.

"Come sit with us," he smiled.

"No, I'm fine," I said while biting my nails.

"I'll tickle you if you don't," he said dead serious.

"No no… I'm good. I'll go." I got up and followed Seth to the table. Everyone looked at me weird, including Jacob.

"This is Embry, Quil, Jacob, and you already met Leah, Jared, and Paul." I nodded my head. "Hi, I'm Violet," I smiled while biting my nails. Everyone else greeted me with open arms, but Jacob didn't seem happy. I ignored his stares and kept eating alongside Seth.

"Hey, we're all doing something tonight. Do you want to come?" Seth asked.

"Oh! Sounds fun!" I said excited.

"Alright, want me to pick you up?" Paul asked.

"NO! I'll pick her up!" Jacob snarled while standing up.

"Are you picking up the leech lover?" Paul snarled back. Both guys were shaking. Jacob sat back down.

"Yeah…" He said while crossing his arms.

"Then, I'll pick you up," Paul smiled back at me. "Here's my number. Call me at 5:30 to pick you up," I nodded my head. Why was Jacob acting like that? He has Isabella. I was not going to be the other woman.

"It's going to be at our beach, so make sure you dress warm," Seth smiled at me.

"Alright thanks for warning me," I laughed. "Last time you made me jump in freezing cold water," I laughed. He laughed along. I looked at Jacob. He was not happy.


	8. The Legends

Sorry It took me so long! I got into a car accident so I was in the hospital for a while and then had to deal with insurance companies and other none sense! I haven't forgotten my readers!

Chapter 8

I was extremely excited to go out to the beach at night. I hope it's nothing like the beaches in Miami. All you see is couples smashing under a towel on the sand or smashing in the water. It was completely gross. I was also curious to finally meet Isabella Swan. I wanted to see what was so perfect about her that Jacob loved.

I went into my closet and looked at what to wear. I wanted to make an impression, but most importantly, I wanted to make Jake drool. I knew I shouldn't since he's going to be with his girl, but I guiltily wanted him to want me instead. I shook my head. He's not my concern. I grabbed blue jeggings and a black sweater that said gorgeous in red with red shoes. I looked normal but comfortable. I brushed my hair and put on my thick eyeliner. It was only 5:00 pm so I decided to call Paul to tell him my address.

"Hi?"

"Hi, is this Paul?" I asked

"Yes this is… who's this?"

I laughed. "This is Violet."

"Oh hey Vi! Are you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, I got dressed to fast. I was a little excited. Let me tell you my address." I told him my address.

"Wait, you live at Rick's house?" He asked.

"That's my uncle," I said looking at the phone confusingly.

"Oh! Well you're probably going to see him tonight," he laughed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said and clicked on me.

My uncle was going to be at the beach tonight too? What the hell? I couldn't even ask him why because he wasn't home. I guess I'll figure it out when I get there.

Paul came to my house at 5:20 pm. He knocked on my door super hard like if he was cop. I opened the door to a smiling Paul and Seth.

"Hey guys! Come in," I smiled. They ran inside my house.

"So this is how Rick's house looks like," Seth said while looking around. "Not too bad."

"How do you guys know my uncle?" I asked.

"It's a funny story," Paul answered. "You'll find out today." I bit my lip.

Alex came out from her room and walked towards the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Seth asked.

"That's my sister…"

Alex walked towards me with a cup of water.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to the beach." She nodded her head.

"Have fun," She said while turning around and walking towards the stairs.

"DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US?" Seth shouted.

"Oh boy," Paul said while patting his shoulder. Alex turned around and smiled at Seth.

"Nah, I'm good," She said continuing going upstairs.

"It was worth a shot," Paul laughed. Seth looked really hurt.

"You like my sister?" I laughed. Seth pouted at me. "She'll come around," I reassured him. He nodded his head.

"You're right, let's get this party on the road!" He shouted while running out. I closed and locked the door behind me. It's beach time!

We finally arrived at the beach, and it was honestly beautiful. It was a small beach compared to Miami, but it was clean and peaceful.

"Come meet Emily!" Seth said while grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"Whatever you do, don't stare at her face," Paul warned. What was wrong with her face?

"Hey Emily, meet Violet!" Seth said excitedly to a woman. Her back was turned. She had beautiful black hair. The woman turned around.

"Hi, I'm Emily," she said smiling. Her face had 3 slashes on her face. I felt so sorry for her, but I realized, she probably didn't want to be pitied so I smiled back at her.

"I'm Violet."

"I'm preparing food for everyone, do you want to help?" I nodded my head.

"Sure!"

She was barbequing meat and told me to make the sandwiches and the shishkabobs. I helped her prepare the food and set it up. My most important task was not to allow anyone eat the food until everyone was here. I had to swap a whole bunch of boys.

"Is Jake here?" Emily asked.

"No. I don't know why we're waiting for him. He's bringing that girl and we are starving!" Embry whined.

"No one eats until everyone is here," she stated. A big dark skinned man came around Emily and hugged her.

"The food looks great," he said while kissing her scars.

"I made it with love," she said giggling. "Oh, have you met Violet?" she said while turning to me. He looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said while shaking my hand.

"Pleasure," I nodded at him.

"JAKE'S HERE! LET'S EAT!" Paul shouted. My stomach started churning. Jake was here. That meant she was here. I wasn't able to properly freak out because all the boys attacked the table trying to grab everything they could. I barely made it out alive.

"Sorry about that," Emily laughed.

"It's okay. Next time, a little warning would be fine."

My eyes searched around for Jake, and there he was with the girl holding onto his arm.

"Hey Violet!" Jake said coming towards my direction.

"Oh, hey Jake," I said faking enthusiasm.

"Let me introduce you to Bella. Bella, this is Violet," He said while pointing at me.

"Hi," she said while profiling me. I profiled her back. She was a skinny fragile girl. She looked like if the wind was blowing any harder, she would be blown away.

"Food's ready," I said looking at Jake. He nodded his head and dragged Bella away with him.

I myself grabbed some food and sat with Leah. She was quiet and she looked mean, but she wasn't. We talked about La Push, and she was telling me how she hated it there. I asked her why she didn't leave and she just sighed and told me she's stuck here. I guess I understood what she meant. I mean, it's hard to leave the place you grew up.

"Come on, it's story time," She told me and pulled me to the direction of logs. There was a huge fire and everyone was sitting around it. A man in a wheel chair came towards the fire.

"It's time to tell the store of our past," he said seriously. Two other men came from his direction. One was my history teacher and the other was my uncle. What the hell?

"I know we tell them every time, but it's important to know the legends," my teacher said.

Everyone sat on their log and listen carefully.

"Violet is that you?" My uncle asked.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?" he said getting angry.

"I was invited," I answered.

He didn't say anything else. The guy in the wheel chair came closer the fire. He spoke about man becoming wolves and fighting the cold ones. It was pretty epic. Wolves vs Vampires. It sounded something like Underworld. He went on the talk about a woman that sacrificed her life to save her love from the cold one. It was upsetting, but that's what love is. I looked over to peak at Jake and he was staring right at me. Bella was asleep on his arms. The guys finished the legends and the circle broke.

"I'm going to take Bella home real quick. Can I take you home?" Jake asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Bella wouldn't like it…"

"I don't care. Can I please take you home?" he asked.

I looked towards Bella. She seemed impatient.

"Sure."

"Okay. Please wait for me." He said while getting in the car with Bella. I sat on the log. Now to wait….


	9. Sleeping Together

I got a new car :D It's just way too expensive and spent more than I should but oh well. I deserve to spoil myself 3 Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9

I waited on the cold beach for Jake. I wasn't even sure why I even agreed to wait for him. He was probably going to smash her and forget about me. For some reason, the thought of him doing that got me extremely upset. I grabbed my phone and sat on the sand. I looked at the day and time. It was April 10th and it was 10:30pm. It has been 23 minutes since Jake had left to drop of Bella. Tomorrow was Ryan and I 4th year anniversary. I laughed at the thought of him actually caring and maybe surprising me tomorrow, but he didn't care about me anymore and honestly… I've been slowly losing feelings for him too. I put my phone away and laid on the sand. Jake wasn't coming back and I didn't know how to get home. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't and eventually, I fell asleep.

Jake P.O.V

"Why are you taking her back home?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, cause she's my friend and I have to talk to her." She was angry.

"You're supposed to spend time with me today! And you're going to ditch me?" she argued.

"Isn't Edward waiting for you in your room?" I asked her. She dropped the argument and crossed her arms. She was quiet the rest of the way.

"Alright. Goodnight," I said dry. She hesitated before she opened the door.

"I love you Jake," She whispered. I couldn't resist it.

"I love you too," I whispered back. She grew a huge smile. She still had me wrapped around her finger. I watched her go inside her house. I smelled leeched instantly and I knew he was there. I backed out of her drive way and headed to La Push. I had just remembered that Violet was waiting for me.

"Shit!" I muttered and raced down to La Push. When I got to the beach, I couldn't see her anyway. The wind was blowing and I could smell her coconut milk shampoo. I ran toward the scent and saw her laying on the floor sleeping. She looked so peaceful sleeping, but I felt bad because he was shivering. I quickly picked her up, and took her to my car. I didn't know if I should take her to her house or take her to my house. I decided that it would be more comfortable for her to wake up in her own room.

When I arrived at her house, all the lights were on. I remembered what room she was in and climbed up with her. I lay her on her bed and took off her shirt. She looked happy sleeping. I walked towards her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I made my way to the window.

"Jacob," she gasped. I ran back to her.

"Sshh, It's okay," I cooed.

"I had a nightmare," she said rubbing her eyes.

"What about?" I asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I had a nightmare about vampires," she pouted. My body started shaking thinking about the vampire that attacked her.

"It's okay, I'll protect you," I swore to her. She nodded her head and put head back on the pillow.

"Can you sleep next to me?"

I was shocked. She wanted to sleep with me.

"Are you sure?' I asked.

"Yes," she whispered and laid her head back on the pillow. She fell fast asleep. I crawled into bed with her, feeling her chest move up and down. I felt my eyes feel heavy and fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V

I woke up feeling extremely hot. I opened my eyes to a shirtless Jake. Our legs were tangled in the sheets and my arms were around his neck. I blushed deeply. I didn't want to move though, I wanted to stay in his arms. Jake stirred and opened an eye.

"Good morning," He whispered.

"Good morning," I blushed.

Jake was calm until he finally realized our position. He stood up on the bed.

"Oh man, I overslept. Your uncle is going to kill me," he said jumping out of the bed.

"It's okay. He's working now," I frowned.

He relaxed and sat on the bed. I heard his tummy rumble.

"You want me to make you breakfast?" He nodded his head happily. I Smiled at him.

"Alright, let's go downstairs."

Jake and I went downstairs. I decided to make him pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Can you please make a lot?" he asked.

"Of course," I laughed.

While making breakfast, I checked my phone. Nothing from Ryan. I don't know why I even check anymore. I knew he wasn't going to care now that I was at La Push. He probably moved on. He wasn't good at long distance relationships. I didn't realize it, but I looked upset while cooking.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked. I turned at him.

"I'm kind of sad. Today is Ryan and I anniversary and I haven't received anything from him." Jake walked towards me and hugged me.

"Can I spent your anniversary with you?" I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Is it a date?" I asked him. He blushed.

"No of course not! Unless you want it to be date..." He stuttered. I laughed at him.

"I do want it to be a date."

"Then it's a date," he smiled.

I was glad that Jake was taking me on a date. I remembered that Bella was his girlfriend, but I didn't want to care. I wanted to have a good day. I put restrictions on what I could and could not do because at the end of the day, he was Bella's boyfriend not mines. He loved her, not me. I did not want to be used.


	10. The date

I was excited about my date tonight. Jake left to do some "errands" that were supposed to be done before our date. I had absolutely nothing to do except look at my phone and watch time pass by. At 5:30, I jumped in the shower and got ready. I was completely excited. I turned on my music while getting dressed. I put on a blue flowery dress with blue heels. I brushed my hair and sat on my bed waiting. The bell finally rang and I hurried downstairs. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Their Jacob stood with a green shirt and faded blue pants. He looked stunning.

"Hey Violet," He smiled.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled while biting my lips.

"You looked beautiful." I laughed.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He licked his lips.

"Alright Madam, let me walk you to the car."

I eagerly took his hand and followed him. He led me to his car, opened my door, and closed it. He walked over to the other side, got in, and started driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he winked at me.

I sat happily in the car waiting for our destination. He took us to dinner first, where he told me I was allowed to order anything, including the lobster. It was a cute gesture, but I'm a pretty cheap date and ordered something that wasn't going to hurt his pocket. On the other hand, he pretty much ordered the whole menu.

We had a great dinner. We talked about school, his friends, his daily life which mostly consisted of chores and errands.

"So did you tell Bella about this?" I asked.

"No, she'll be fine."

"Doesn't that sound a little mean?"

He sighed.

"She can't make up her mind herself."

I looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you can pretty much say she has two boyfriends. Me and this other guy…"

"What?"  
He shook his head. He looked at the waiter and asked for the check.

"I'll explain more later," he said while paying our meal. "Come on, we are going to be late for our next place."

He helped me out of my chair and held my hand. He walked me to his car again, opened the door, and closed it. He drove us to the next location. The movies. I love movies! He opened my door and walked me to the movies. We stood in line looking at the movies.

"What should we watch?" I asked.

"I have no clue. I thought you would have a choice," he laughed.

I looked at the movies.

"How about we watch Rio 2?"

He looked at the movie and laughed.

"Sure."

We stayed in the line waiting for it to shorten. I stood by him getting closer and closer until I was holding on to his arms. I couldn't wait to sit next to him and watch a movie with him. I saw myself making a move and cuddling with him.

"Jacob? Is that you!" I heard. We both turned around. There she was, Bella with a guy.

"Oh hey," he said while scratching his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while looking at me.

"Umm, nothing. Just hanging out." I looked at Jacob. He was hiding the fact that he took me out.

"I'm here with a friend too. We're going to watch Sucker Punch," she said awkwardly. Her friend looked awkward too.

"Do you want to watch with us?" she asked.

I was going to deny her offer but Jacob jumped up first and agreed. I looked at him dumbfounded. Really?

"Alright. This is going to be fun," she smiled.

We bought our ticket and got into the movies. The guy sat on one side of Bella and Jacob sat on the other side. Was this the other guy she was dating? Both guy had their hands open on the arm chair wanting her to hold their hand. What the hell was this? I took out my phone and texted my sister.

"Can u pls pick me up?"

She texted back.

"Sure. Where r u?" she asked.

"Im at the movies."

"Im on my way!"

I sat in my chair feeling horrible. The movies was at its peak when my sister texted me she was outside.

"I'm going to go pee, alright Jacob?" I told him and bailed. He could stay with Bella. I wasn't anyones bitch. I ran out side and got in the car with Alex. I was tearing up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He fucking ditched me for some skinny bitch," I snapped.

"That jerk," she scoffed while driving off.

I told her the whole story about Bella and what he told me about her and how she showed up and completely won him over. My sister supported me and made me feel way better.

"Too bad their isn't a Mcdonald around here, I know that makes you feel better," she laughed. I laughed along. She parked infront of the house. We went inside and I instantly ran to my room. This was a disaster. I watched tv until my eyes fell heavy,

2 hours later, there was a knocking on my door. It was probably Jacob, I thought while rolling my eyes. I went downstairs ready to give him a piece of my mind but when I opened the door, It wasn't Jacob. It was Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled.

I was completely shocked. I had just gone out on a supposed date that totally went wrong and Ryan had just flew here from all the way from Miami.

"Come in," I sighed.

"I'm sorry I came so late… The plane was delayed but I'm here now and I'm staying here for the weekend."

One part of me was overjoyed, but the other part of me felt sick. I wanted him here, but I didn't. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Ryan, I'm sorry we can't celebrate tonight. I'm extremely tired. Can we sleep?"

He smiled at me.

"I'm pooped too. Let's sleep."

THERE YOU GO! Sorry for taking long!1


	11. Attacked

I woke up next to Ryan. He was actually here. It wasn't just a dream. Jacob did ditch me and Ryan did come for our anniversary.

"Good Morning beautiful," he murmured.

"Good Morning."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah," he smiled. I nodded my head and got up.

I walked downstairs where my mother was rushing to get dressed.

"Hey mom, late to work?" I asked laughing at her put on her shoes.

"Yeah, I overslept," She laughed. "So how was your date with Jake?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Your sister told me."

"Well, it was horrible and then Ryan showed up."

"Ooooh. You are in trouble," my mom taunted me.

"Get out of here," I said while going into the kitchen. I took out batter to make pancakes for Ryan. I didn't know what to do about this situation. I heard my mom leave the house and I continued making pancakes. Ryan probably went back to sleep. I finished making breakfast and put all the stuff in the sink.

Knock Knock

Mom probably left something. She always did when she was in a hurried. I walked towards the door and opened it. There stood Jacob looking apologetic.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Obviously, home. That date was a mistake."

He shook his head. "No it wasn't."

I bit my lip. It hurt what I wanted to say, but I had to say it.

"Ryan is here. You should go crawling back to Bella. She is who you want. Not me," I frowned and closed the door.

He growled and held out the door.

"That cheater is here?" he said angrily.

"Yes he is here. While you were too busy wanting Bella to hold your hand, he came to see me."

My body tensed up. Thinking about what he did to me made me feel like I got punched in the stomach.

"You don't understand," he growled. His body started shaking.

"Yes I do understand. You're a cheater just like him. That's why you didn't tell Bella what you were doing to me and you were quick to hide what you were doing. Grow up Jacob." I said with tears in my eyes and slammed the door. I wiped my tears away and walked towards the kitchen. I got Ryan's breakfast and went upstairs. Just like I suspected, he was sleeping.

"Here you go," I smiled.

"Yum!" He said excitedly and ate his pancakes. I sat by the bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Honestly, I'm too tired." Ryan looked at me weirdly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes babe." I sighed looking at the ring on my finger. It didn't even feel like it belonged there anymore.

"We should go hiking! You know you can't really hike in Miami!" he said excitedly.

"NO!" I said immediately. I remember last time what happened when I was in the forest. I didn't want to be killed this time.

"It would be fun!" he whined.

"It's dangerous Ryan and I'm not going."

"You're no fun Vi," he pouted.

"Alright, want to go cliff diving?" I asked. His eyes opened up wide.

"HECK YES!"

I laughed. He grabbed towels and clothes while I grabbed a big shirt and sweats. We got in my car and I took him to the same cliff that Paul had took me too.

"So we're suppose to jump from way up here?" he asked timid.

"Yeaupp! Straight into the water."

"But there's rocks in the bottom!" He said looking at me crazy.

"Trust me, just jump as far away from the rocks. It looks scarier then what It actually is. When you jump, just swim towards the beach," I smiled at him. He looked at me crazy.

"Alright but if I die, it's your fault."

"GO!" I shouted. He walked towards the farthest tree and ran to the ledge of the cliff and jumped off the cliff. Down he went to the cold water. I watched him dive right in. He took a while to come up, but he did.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS COLD!" I heard him scream. I laughed.

"IT WAS FUN HUH!" I shouted back. He laughed and swam to the beach. It was my turn now. I took a deep breath and dived right in. I felt the ice cold water engulf me. I opened my eyes underwater. It was peaceful.

My breath couldn't hold on anymore. I started swimming up while I swam up, I saw a person with red hair swimming towards me. I was confused. Was someone cliff diving too? I swam to the surface and took a deep breath. I waited for the female to come up too, but she never did. I swam towards the beach, but I felt my leg getting caught on something. I pulled hard but it was no use. I kicked to get myself unstuck, but my body started to get pulled into the water again.

"HELP!" I scream before being drowned into the water. I looked underwater to notice the same female with red hair dragging me towards the water. I tried kicking but it was no use she had a tight grasp. My lungs gave out on me and the world went black.

Jacob P.O.V

"She went in the water" Embry growled. I watched Victoria jump in the water and swim. I also watched Violet jump in the water in the same time. My heart sped up. I didn't like her doing things like that. It was dangerous for humans. I watched Violet come up and swim towards the beach and in an instant she was pulled back into the water.

"VIOLET!" I screamed and jumped right in

I swam towards her as fast as I could. Victoria had her by her leg and bringing her deep into the water. I reached Violet and pulled her towards me. Victoria let her go and swam away. I brought her back on the surface. There stood her boyfriend Ryan. He didn't do anything to save her so I growled at him when he tried to get close to her. I dragged her on the sand and started to do CPR. She wasn't responding. I pushed on her chest hard and blew in her mouth. She coughed out water.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"I'm here Violet," I said while holding her head.

"I'm cold," she said while falling to sleep.

"I got you, don't worry," I said while carrying her up. Ryan looked at me with a pissed off face. She was my imprint. It was my duty to protect her.


	12. To the Darkside

Jacob P.O.V

I brought Violet to her house and called out to Alex. She came out of her house looking annoyed.

"I need you to dry your sister and put her some warm clothes!" I said while bringing her upstairs.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter now. GO!" She nodded her head and handled her sister.

Ryan sat on the couch mean mugging me. I couldn't care less. He couldn't take care of her. I sat on the other couch in front of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Who was I? I couldn't say I was her protector and I wasn't exactly her friend at this moment.

"I'm a friend," I shrugged.

There was an awkward silence after that. We were both waiting for Alex to give us the clear. After five minutes of Ryan giving me dirty looks, Alex came out.

"She's dry now but she's still shivering."

Ryan and I both ran up to see her. Violet was under the covers shivering. She woke up and tilted her head.

"Baby, I'm here!" Ryan said running towards her.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked. Ryan stopped in his tracks. My heart raced. She asked for me, not him.

"I'm here too," I said while walking towards her bed. I sat next to her and held her cold hand.

"Can you lay with me please?" she asked. I saw Ryan and he looked furious.

"What about me?" he shouted.

"Ryan. We'll talk later," she said falling asleep.

I smiled at Ryan. He was so angry and I couldn't help but the laugh. He took off and slammed the door out. I took off my shoes and laid next to her.

"Keep me warm," she whispered.

"Always," I sighed holding her body in my arms. I smelled her coconut shampoo on her hair and held her tightly.

VIOLET P.O.V

I woke up in Jacob's arms. I was warm and snuggling to his chest. I didn't want to move. I was comfortable.

"Are you better?" he asked roughly. I coughed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I have something to tell you today." He told me. I looked at him weirdly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later today. You need to know the truth about me. "

"Can't you tell me now?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I have to show you in person. I'll see you later today," he said getting up and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I watched him get up and leave my room. I heard his footsteps going down the stairs and heard the front door slam shut. My heart hurt. I missed him already. I got up after and went downstairs. I looked all around. Where did Ryan go? I ran back upstairs and called his phone over and over but I got nothing. I started freaking out. What if he went to the woods? I quickly put on my shoes and my backpack. I had to go find him.

I went into the woods with a knife. I wasn't going to get attacked again and be defenseless.

"Ryan!" I Shouted. All I saw were trees and sticks. How was I supposed to find him? I ran everywhere trying to find him, but nothing.

"Ryan!" I screamed again, but this time I saw someone. I saw Ryan. I ran towards the person, but I quickly noticed that it was a man with a female. I hid behind the tree and watched them. They were a couple just walking in the woods casually. The girl flipped her hair and I recognized her. It was Bella. The guy got in the sun and started sparkling. I sighed.

"WHO'S THERE?" The guy shouted. I shut my mouth and hid behind the tree.

"I know you're out there!" The guy said more calmly. I closed my eyes hoping he won't find me, but he did.

"Who are you?" He snarled. I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm Violet. I'm just trying to find my friend." I said terrified.

"Violet? Jacob's friend?" I heard Bella say.

I looked up at her and then took a look at the guy. He was beautiful but his face was pale and he had just sparkled a minute ago.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yeah… Kind off…." She said awkwardly.

"Did you see that?" He asked me. I swallowed hard.

"See what?" I asked her.

"Bella, I can't read her!" he said freaking out. She gasped.

"Do you mind if I leave now?" I asked. He got angry and grabbed me hard.

"No! You're coming with us now!" He said.

"What? NO! I don't know you!" I Shouted. I was knocked out after.

RYAN P.O.V

I could not believe how wrong she did me. I left the house and walked. I walked far and long. I wasn't even sure where the hell I was anymore. I walked into the woods and climbed up hills until I reached a flat surface filled with beautiful flowers. I sat down and put my ipod buds into my ears. She fucking played me.

"Your love was just a lie"

I went through my phone and texted my side girl. I was allowed to talk to other females. That was okay with males but females… They are supposed to be loyal to their males.

"You look so innocent, but the guilt in your voice gives you away."

I listened to my music and relaxed on the grass. I closed my eyes and chilled. I was grabbed by my arms. My ear buds fell from my ears.

"Fresh blood!" a girl with red hair slurred. She was beautiful.

"Wow, You're beautiful…." I said in awe. She laughed.

"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you," she growled.

"No! Why kill me? Make me your pet," I shouted looking into her eyes. She looked at me weirdly.

"My pet?" she asked.

"I'll do anything for you." She laughed.

"Will you help me kill?" she asked.

"Yes," I said automatically.

"Okay. Well this is just going to hurt a bit," she laughed.

She brought her lips towards me. Her lips caressed my neck and she bit. I screamed in agony. My world went black. My love has betrayed me.


End file.
